Variety Show:Playdate Scandal
by Curloey Smurf
Summary: Not an Ordinary Variety Show. Playdate, Variety show yang mempertemukan seorang Jaksa dan Konglomerat cantik. Dua sosok tanpa keahlian parenting bertemu dan terpaksa bekerja sama. Sang produser hanya bisa berharap keduanya tidak mengacaukan karirnya. [EXO] [GS] [CHANBAEK]
1. Prolog

**Kantor kejaksaan Seoul, Juli 2019**

"Yah! Kurasa aku bisa mati terpanggang di dalam sini. Aku tidak tahu kalau Seoul bisa sepanas ini." Keluh seorang pria sembari membuka kancing teratas kemejanya tepat setelah melempar dasinya ke meja. "Jongdae-ya, apa kau melihat Jaksa Park?"

Kim Jongdae yang namanya dipanggil melirik tajam ke arah pria lain diruangan itu. "Aku terlalu sibuk untuk tahu keberadaan Jaksa Park. Dan, tolong berhenti mengeluh karena aku muak mendengarnya. Suaramu membuatku sakit kepala."

"Lusa adalah jadwal sidang Ko Jae Won. Apakah menurutmu kita bisa memegang kendali?" Jongin kembali bersuara.

Jongdae menghela nafas resah. "Kurasa kali ini pun akan sulit."

"Surat perintah kita ditolak oleh Jaksa Kepala, Ko Jae Won benar-benar memiliki sponsor yang kuat." Kedua pria yang lebih awal berada di ruangan refleks menoleh ke arah pria jangkung yang baru saja datang.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita harus mengupayakan penundaan sidang. Hal yang terpenting untuk saat ini, menemukan bukti langsung tanpa surat perintah siapapun. Jongdae-ah, tolong cari tahu sedetail mungkin latar belakang Ko Jae Won dan pria ini. Dan Jongin-ah, siapkan surat permintaan penundaan sidang ke majelis hakim. Malam ini juga."

"Tunggu, Oh Sehun? Siapa pria ini?"

"Kau ingat kasus pemberian ijin penundaan eksekusi Kim Sang Gung beberapa waktu lalu? Oh Sehun adalah dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas laporan diagnosisnya. Lalu entah bagaimana, pria ini terus muncul pada kasus-kasus lain. Kita akan tahu siapa Oh Sehun ini setelah mencari tahu."

"Sial sekali. Padahal kita sudah sedekat ini." Keluh Jongin.

"Satu hal lagi, penyelidikan ini jangan sampai bocor ke yang lain. Aku belum yakin tapi sepertinya ada orang dalam yang ingin menjungkir balikkan meja. Lakukan permintaanku." Chanyeol kembali meraih tas kerjanya yang sempat ia letakkan di atas meja kerja.

"Jaksa Park, kau mau keluar lagi?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Hum, ada sesuatu yang harus ku periksa."

Jongin tiba-tiba menjentikkan jarinya. "Kau tidak bisa keluar. Kita memiliki satu kasus baru dan kau harus memeriksanya sekarang juga."

"Ada Jaksa Do, kenapa aku harus?"

"Jaksa Do tidak akan cukup sabar untuk menangani kasus ini." Jongin tertawa. "Kau harus bertemu dengannya."

"Oh, kasus Chaebol Arc?" Jongdae menatap Jongin yang belum berhenti tertawa. "Kau benar, Jaksa Park. Kau yang harus menemuinya, wanita muda itu sungguh mengerikan. Jaksa Do bahkan hampir meledak hanya dengan menatap wanita itu."

"Huh?" Jaksa Park, Park Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Kasus apa yang kalian maksud?"

"Penyerangan di Club."

.

.

.

**Prolog**

**Variety Show: Playdate Scandal**

EXO's Fanfiction

**ANNOTATION**

Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik ©Curloey Smurf. Terinsipirasi dari variety show TROS dan WGM.

Apabila tokoh, alur, tipe cerita, dll kurang berkenan. Cukup klik icon silang di halaman. _Be a wise readers_!

Hanya sebatas manusia biasa, typos, sedih dapat bash, kemampuan berhayal terbatas, fiktif keterlaluan dll. Jadi mohon pengertiannya. _Thank You_~

_This is an EXO's fanfiction, Genderswitch, __Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol __ as main cast, other EXO member, guest star (?), etc as support cast. Pairing Chanbaek. Genre Romance, Drama. __Chapter: ?__. Rate: M for safe._

_**I'm not a writer but I love to write.**_

**e)(o**

_**Playdate with me, but don't play with my heart or I'll play you back**_

.

.

.

"Jadi, anda melakukan penyerangan di club?" Pria itu menatap wanita mungil bersurai brunette dihadapannya.

Yang ditatap kini sibuk memainkan kuku-kukunya. "Jaksa Park, saya rasa hal ini bisa di-"

"Pengacara Kim, saya bertanya pada Nona Byun Baekhyun."

"Tapi saya pengacaranya dan klien saya-"

Chanyeol melirik tajam Kim Joonmyeon, pengacara Arc Group. "Anda bisa keluar jika hanya ingin mengganggu penyidikan ini."

"Dengar baik-baik Jaksa Park, aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Oh, ini sudah hampir waktunya ke dokter, jadi tanyakan apapun pada pengacaraku karena kulitku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Oh, tolong bersihkan ruangan ini dari debu. Bagaimana bisa kalian melakukan kegiatan di tempat segelap ini?"

**e)(o**

**Gangnam, Oktober 2019**

"Nona Byun-"

"Ku bilang aku tidak mau! Lagi pula kenapa aku harus mengikuti acara itu? Aku bahkan bukan artis atau penyanyi."

"Tuan Byun sudah mempertimbangkannya dan ini akan menjadi hal yang bagus untuk nona."

"Apanya yang bagus dari sebuah variety show?"

"Apa menurutmu ini hal yang logis? Maksudku, kenapa aku harus ikut variety show menyusahkan seperti ini?" Baekhyun mengangkat bundelan kertas ditangannya.

Wanita lain yang berada di ruangan itu mendesah lelah. "Nona harus memperbaiki image nona."

"Image? Kenapa aku harus?"

"Kasus penyerangan-"

"Ya! Omong kosong, penyerangan? Apa yang salah dengan sedikit mendorong wanita bermulut besar seperti itu? Itu akibat kesalahannya sendiri."

"Nona harus tahu seberapa fatalnya kasus itu untuk masa depan nona. Terlebih Tuan Byun juga ingin nona mengikuti variety ini."

"Eonni! Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak tertarik dengan variety ini dan aku juga tidak tertarik menjadi salah satu kandidat pemimpin Arc. Jika ini berkaitan dengan bisnis Kakek, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik."

"Tapi nona adalah satu-satunya pewaris sah Arc."

"Uh! Kalian semua benar-benar senang membuat kepalaku sakit. Kita bicara lagi besok pagi Eonni karena aku harus tidur sekarang jika ingin kulitku tetap terawat. Oh, tolong sampaikan pada Kakek, aku ingin bertemu besok."

**e)(o**

**Myeondong, November 2019**

"Selamat datang Nona Byun."

Baekhyun melirik sekilas Wanita berusia 30 tahunan yang menyambutnya, di samping pria itu berdiri dua pria lain yang nampak beberapa tahun lebih muda. Mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi lalu memainkan kuku-kuku cantiknya yang terawat.

"Jadi, katakan siapa nama bayi dan calon partnerku nanti." Baekhyun melirik Kim Minseok asistennya. Sang asisten berdeham sembari melirik wanita yang merupakan produser acara Variety Show: Playdate.

"Uhm, sebenarnya kami belum menemukan partner dan calon bayi yang cocok untuk nona. Calon partner anda yang sudah kami siapkan menolak untuk bergabung dan mengenai anak yang anda maksud kami sedang mengusahakan yang terbaik." Zhang Yixing mencoba untuk tidak melirik wanita dihadapannya, ia tidak siap menerima ledakan amarah.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Kalian memintaku datang tanpa persiapa apapun? Yang benar saja!"

"K-kami, oh, Nona Byun bisa memilih partner Nona Byun sendiri. Saya hanya tidak ingin membuat nona tidak nyaman di acara kami nanti." Yixing mencoba berkelit. "Apakah nona memiliki seseorang yang yang ingin anda jadikan partner?"

"Seseorang?" Baekhyun bergumam sebelum menyeringai. "Bukankah acara ini ditujukan untuk menunjukkan cara mengasuh bayi? Ah ya, aku punya seseorang yang sangat cocok untuk peran ini."

"Kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin."

"Jaksa Park dari Kejaksaan Seoul Timur. Aku ingin pria itu yang menjadi partnerku nanti."

"H-huh? Tapi Nona Byun, partner anda seharusnya seorang actor atau penyanyi."

Baekhyun melayangkan lirikan tajam sebelum beranjak dari duduknya. " Kalau kau masih ingin program ini berlanjut maka lakukan sebaik mungkin. Asisten Kim, mari kita pergi."

"Tuhan, aku bisa gila." Yixing mendesah frustasi, karirnya yang ia rintis di Negara rantauan bisa hancur tak bersisa.

**e)(o**

**Kantor kejaksaan Seoul Timur, November 2019**

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Kepala Kantor Kejaksaan ingin menemuimu."

"Kenapa? Apakah ada masalah?"

Jongin menghentikan kunyahannya. "Aku tidak tahu, temui saja pria tua menyebalkan itu Jaksa Park. Dan biarkan aku makan, kau bahkan tidak membiarkanku tidur semalam."

"Aku akan ke ruangan Ketua Jung. Lalu dimana Jongdae?"

"Jongdae bilang akan menemui seseorang hari ini. Aku tidak yakin, tapi itu sepertinya Jang Wohyun."

"Kenapa Jongdae menemui pria itu?"

"Bukti yang ditemukan Jongdae semalam berkaitan dengan penjualan narkoba terselubung. Wohyun mungkin saja memiliki informasi." Jongin mengedikkan bahu, tangannya bergerak mengambil kimchi. "Uh, ini tidak akan cukup." Keluhnya.

"Bicara soal makan siang, Jaksa Do baru saja akan keluar makan siang. Kau bisa keluar bersamanya."

"Jaksa Do? Do Kyungsoo?"

"Siapa lagi?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Terakhir kali makan siang bersama wanita galak itu kakiku hampir patah."

"Kau juga ingin aku memotong mulutmu itu?"

Jongin terbatuk saat tiba-tiba sosok yang dibicarakannya muncul dari belakang Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyeringai. "Aku heran kenapa kalian bisa berkencan di masa lalu. Kalian lebih terlihat seperti musuh bebuyutan."

"Ya Park Chanyeol!" Seru Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya menyerah.

"Aku akan ke ruangan Ketua Jung. Kalian bisa makan siang bersama."

**e)(o**

"Maafkan saya tapi, variety show?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa saya harus mengikuti variety show seperti ini?"

Kepala Kejaksaan Seoul Timur, Jung Yunho terkekeh. "Aku tahu kau pasti begitu membenciku Jaksa Park. Tapi untuk kali ini, lakukan saja perintahku."

"Maaf, tapi kegiatan ini tidak bisa dilakukan tanpa alasan Kepala Jung. Dan lagi, acara seperti ini menyalahi aturan kinerja sebagai pegawai negeri."

"Kau bisa melakukannya di akhir pekan. Dan aku memintamu bukan tanpa alasan." Jung Yunho menatap Chanyeol. "Ini akan memperbaiki image kantor kejaksaan kita setelah apa yang terjadi pada kasus Ko."

"Tapi andalah yang-"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Kita tidak bisa berbuat apapun jika yang kita lawan adalah Sungjin. Itu tidak akan mudah, kau juga mengetahuinya dengan baik. Tapi jika kita bisa mendapatkan dukungan dari rival yang setar, kita mungkin bisa membalikkan keadaan."

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Calon partnermu adalah Byun Baekhyun. Pewaris Arc Group, rival Sungjin."

"Jadi maksud anda?"

"Tepat seperti dugaanmu. Jadi lakukan maka kita bisa membekuk Ko Jae Won setelahnya." Yunho menepuk bahu bawahannya. "Lakukan sebaik mungkin. Ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk kita membalikkan keadaan sekaligus memperbaiki image kita."

**e)(o**

"H-huh? Jaksa itu setuju?"

"Ya Nona Byun, jadwal syuting akan segera dirilis. Begitu pula dengan artikel tentang acara ini. Selain anda akan ada 2 pasangan lain yang akan berpartisipasi. Aktris China Yuan Shan Shan akan berpartner dengan Aktor Jo In Sung, kemudian Idol Kim Heechul akan berpartner dengan Idol Tan Hanggeng."

"Ini diluar dugaanku, kenapa pula Jaksa itu menerimanya. Dan kau bilang Kim Heechul?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa wanita menyebalkan sepertinya harus mengikuti acara ini? Uh, membuat moodku buruk."

"Maksud anda, Kim Heechul?"

"Ya."

"Oh, sebaiknya anda menjaga sikap karena bagaimanapun Kim Heechul sudah sepakat untuk berdamai atas kasus penyerangan itu-"

"Kim Heechul." Desis Baekhyun.

**.**

**To Be Continue.**

**e)(o**

**[Interaction Corner]**

Holla! Setelah sekian lama akhirnya memutuskan untuk comeback. Apa ini bisa disebut comeback?

Btw maafkan kalau ada yang keberatan dengan castnya, terutama adanya Heechul yang menjadi musuh Baekhyun. Jujur saja karena I just found that Heechul was scary but cute at the same time. Yang biasanya berperan jadi emaknya Baekhyun kali ini bakalan jadi lawan beratnya wkwk.

Dan konsepnya bakalan kayak variety show The Return of Superman dan We Got Married gitu. Barang kali ada yang ngikutin VS itu juga?

Dan apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang FF ini? Please kindly leave some advice. :)

Keberatan untuk meninggalkan jejak untuk motivasi segera up?

Enjoy!

Sincerely,

**Curloey Smurf**


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes:**

**Bold dimaksudkan untuk narasi dalam variety show.**

**Italic & Bold dimaksudkan untuk menjelaskan komentar komentator acara dan pertanyaan dalam sesi wawancara cast dalam variety show.**

**Italic dimaksudkan untuk jawaban yang ditujukan kepada cast variety show dalam sesi wawancara.**

**Narasi FF diluar variety show dan narasi dalam variety show selain keterangan di atas ditulis normal.**

**Part 1**

**Variety Show: Playdate Scandal**

EXO's Fanfiction

**ANNOTATION**

Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik ©Curloey Smurf. Terinsipirasi dari variety show TROS dan WGM.

Apabila tokoh, alur, tipe cerita, dll kurang berkenan. Cukup klik icon silang di halaman. _Be a wise readers_!

Hanya sebatas manusia biasa, typos, sedih dapat bash, kemampuan berhayal terbatas, fiktif keterlaluan dll. Jadi mohon pengertiannya. _Thank You_~

_This is an EXO's fanfiction, Genderswitch, __Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol __ as main cast, other EXO member, guest star (?), etc as support cast. Pairing Chanbaek. Genre Romance, Drama. __Chapter: ?__. Rate: M for safe._

_**I'm not a writer but I love to write.**_

**e)(o**

_**Playdate with me, but don't play with my heart or I'll play you back**_

.

.

.

**Selamat malam pemirsa! **

**Hari ini adalah penayangan episode pertama program Playdate. Setelah diskusi yang panjang, inilah waktunya kita untuk melihat bagaimana para cast yang berpasangan akan berperan menjadi orang tua asuh bagi anak-anak lucu selebritas kita. Apakah kalian semua sudah siap bertemu dengan mereka?**

**Dugeun dugeun..**

**Gangnam, Desember 2019**

**07.00**

Pagi pertama di bulan Desember. Matahari baru saja menampakkan diri. Jalanan masih nampak lengang terlebih butiran salju mulai memenuhi setiap sudut kota. Jika hari libur pastilah kebanyakan orang memilih untuk bergelung seharian dibalik selimut karena dinginnya suhu. Termasuk pemilik sebuah rumah mewah di kawasan Cheongdam-dong ini.

**Woah! Ini rumah yang luas. Apa kau tahu siapa pemiliknya?**

"Oppa, kita harus segera bersiap." Terdengar suara seorang wanita dari balik pintu dapur.

"Uh, aku tiba-tiba saja menyesal menyetujui tawaran ini."

Tawa kecil kembali terdengar dari balik pintu kecil. "Yah, kau yang paling bersemangat saat itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba menyesal?"

"Aku tidak yakin anak-anak kita akan baik-baik saja."

Seorang wanita cantik muncul dengan apron ditubuhnya. "Mereka pasti akan melakukannya dengan baik."

**Ommo! Bukankah itu Kim Taehee? Jadi, itu rumah Kim Taehee dan Rain?**

"Apa kau sudah mendengar siapa yang akan menjadi orang tua asuh anak-anak kita?" Taehee menggelengkan kepalanya. Menyodorkan secangkir teh ke arah suaminya sebelum bergabung di ruangan santai.

"Mereka akan datang sebentar lagi jadi bersiaplah. Kita juga akan pergi, biarkan mereka mengasuh Rahee dan Taemin selama dua hari ini."

"Bicara soal itu, apakah sebaiknya kita ke Jeju atau Jepang?"

"Ya! Kita hanya bisa pergi selama dua hari, jangan terlalu jauh." Keduanya tertawa.

**Apa mereka berencana berlibur?**

Terdengar suara bel pintu. "Oh, mereka datang!"

**Jadi, siapakah pasangan pertama kita?**

"Selamat pagi."

"Jaksa Park?"

"Oh, Tuan Jung Jihoon." Chanyeol membungkuk.

"Jadi, kau yang akan membantuku merawat Rahee dan Taemin?" Tanya Rain setelah mempersilakan tamunya masuk. "Bicara soal itu, kau bisa bicara dengan nyaman."

"Ommo, Baekhyuna!"

"Taehee eonni!"

**Mereka saling mengenal?**

Dua wanita yang baru saja bertemu tatap itu saling memeluk satu sama lain. "Kau mengenalnya?" Jung Jihoon menatap istrinya bingung.

"Um, kami beberapa kali bertemu dalam sebuah perkumpulan pada awalnya lalu berteman baik." Taehee tersenyum. "Kau yang akan merawat Raehee dan Taemin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu. "Tepatnya mereka berdua." Jihoon berkomentar. "Kami berharap kalian bisa mengatasi anak-anak itu." Ucapan Jihoon berhasil membungkam baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol.

**Oh benar! Keduanya adalah cast spesial di program ini. Jaksa Park Chanyeol dan Sosialita Byun Baekhyun! Selamat datang di program Playdate, semoga kalian berhasil!**

**Wawancara dengan Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun**

_**Jadi, silakan perkenalkan diri kalian..**_

"Ah baiklah, hay aku Byun Baekhyun."

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Park Chanyeol _imnida_."

Keduanya membungkuk setelah memperkenalkan diri.

_**Bagaimana perasaan kalian saat menerima tawaran untuk bergabung?**_

"Aku tidak tahu, benar-benar tidak tahu. Uh, bagaimana mengatakannya? Benar-benar tidak bisa berkata-kata." Baekhyun tertawa kecil

"Uh, sejujurnya berpikir untuk menolaknya tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba hal baru bukan?"

_**Apa kalian pernah mengasuh anak-anak sebelumnya?**_

"Belum pernah sama sekali, aku memiliki saudara perempuan yang sudah menikah tapi mereka belum memiliki bayi dan aku sendiri belum menikah jadi benar-benar tidak tahu." Chanyeol mengusap dahinya. Hal itu membuat beberapa kru tertawa. "Ah, maafkan aku. Melihat kamera dan dilihat banyak orang seperti ini membuatku gugup dan berkeringat. Ini lebih sulit dari pada melakukan penyidikan." Tawa kembali terdengar membuat Chanyeol sedikit rileks karenanya.

"Aku?" Baekhyun terkikik. "Aku anak tunggal yang terbiasa hidup sendiri, jadi belum pernah."

_**Apakah ada sesuatu yang kalian cemaskan?**_

"Acara ini sendiri membuatku cemas." Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya, hal itu kembali membuat kru tertawa geli.

"Kurasa itu benar, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan nantinya."

**Tenang saja, Raehee dan Taemin adalah anak-anak yang manis. Kalian akan baik-baik saja. Semoga berhasil!**

**e)(o**

**Busan, Desember 2019**

**08.00**

Berbeda dengan rumah Rain dan Kim Taehee, apartemen ini tampak lebih ramai. Nampak dua pasang manusia tengah sibuk di dapur. Sepertinya slaing membantu menyiapkan sarapan pagi itu.

**Pagi yang ramai!**

"Ku harap Junseo menyukainya." Seorang wanita nampak sibuk menata makanan di sebuah mangkuk kecil.

"Oh, kau sangat baik melakukannya! Junseo pasti akan menyukainya."

"Sejujurnya aku sedikit cemas."

"Eiyy, aku mendengarnya. Kau memiliki beberapa keponakan dan seringkali bermain dengan mereka."

"Tapi tetap saja, apakah aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik dengan Junseo?"

"Kita pasti bisa melakukannya Heechul-ah."

**Ommo! Ini pasangan idol kita, Kim Heechul dan Tan Hanggeng. Mereka terlihat akrab satu sama lain.**

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal sebelum menerima program ini?" Tanya seorang pria.

**Bukankah itu Wonbin? Apakah Heechul dan Hanggeng akan menjadi orang tua asuh pasangan Kim Won Bin dan Lee Na Young?**

"Ah, kami sepakat untuk bertemu dan mengenal baik satu sama lain sebelum memulai syuting program ini."

Na Young tersenyum. "Itu bagus, kalian memang harus banyak berkomunikasi nantinya. Aku berharap banyak pada kalian." Keempatnya tertawa.

**Wawancara dengan Tan Hanggeng dan Kim Heechul.**

_**Kalian bisa mulai dengan memperkenalkan diri kalian..**_

"Ah baiklah, hana dul set Kim Heechul Rosey. Ah maafkan aku, aku terbiasa memimpin grup kami memperkenalkan diri." Ucap Heechul begitu menyadari satu hal yang ganjil. Kru dan Hanggeng ikut tertawa karenanya.

Setelah berdeham Heechul kembali memperkenalkan dirinya. "Kim Heechul Rosey, senang bisa menyapa kalian semuanya."

"Saya Tan Hanggeng Super Junior, mohon bantuannya."

Keduanya membungkuk setelah memperkenalkan diri.

_**Kami dengar kalian sudah bertemu bahkan menyiapkan sesuatu Bersama sebelum hari ini datang. Apakah kami boleh tahu?**_

Heechul melirik Hanggeng di sebelahnya. "Itu benar, karena kami memiliki kekhawatiran yang sama akan acara ini jadi kami memutuskan untuk bertemu terlebih dahulu untuk sedikit berdiskusi."

"Ya, dan kami optimis hari ini akan berjalan dengan baik." Hanggeng tertawa kecil. "Setidaknya begitu yang kami harapkan."

"Umm mengenai sesuatu yang kami siapkan, itu akan menjadi kejutan untuk Junseo nantinya. Jadi kami sepakat untuk tidak memberi tahu siapapun." Sambung Heechul.

_**Apa kalian pernah mengasuh anak-anak sebelumnya?**_

"Tidak benar-benar mengasuh tepatnya. Aku memiliki beberapa keponakan dan kami sering kali menghabiskan waktu bersama jika aku mendapatkan hari libur. Sesuatu seperti itu."

"Sama seperti Heechul-ie, aku juga memiliki kemenakan yang masih kecil. Kebetulan ia tinggal di dekat dorm kami, jadi ketika hari libur tiba aku meluangkan waktu untuk bermain bersama mereka. Oh, terkadang jika orang tua kemenakanku sedang bertugas ke luar negeri dan aku memiliki waktu luang mereka akan menitipkannya padaku."

_**Apakah ada sesuatu yang kalian cemaskan?**_

Heechul menghela nafas. "Meskipun aku merasa percaya diri, tapi hal yang membuatku cemas adalah _first impression_ Junseo padaku nantinya."

"Ya, itu sangat penting. Mendengar Heechul aku tiba-tiba saja merasa gugup." Hanggeng tertawa kikuk.

_**Semoga berhasil merebut hati Junseo!**_

**e)(o**

**Guangzhou, Desember 2019**

**07.00**

Kota yang sibuk dengan kendaraan berlalu lalang. Berbeda dengan keadaan sebuah apartemen di jantung kota. Hanya terdengar suara deru vacuum cleaner. Jika melangkah lebih jauh memasuki apartemen itu maka nampaklah seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi dengan kaki jenjang bak model sedang sibuk menggerakkan vacuum cleaner di tangannya.

Siapa dia? Kami tidak bisa melihat wajahnya!

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara bel pintu yang membuat wanita itu membalikkan badannya secara reflex. Usai meletakkan benda yang dibawanya, ia berjalan cepat menuju pintu apartemen untuk menyambut tamunya.

"Kenapa membunyikan bel pintu? Aku kira itu tamu kita"

"Aku memang sedang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu." Keduanya tertawa. "Lalu dimana Ziyu?"

"Ah, anak itu mampir ke rumah Xiao Yi." Apartemen anak bernama Xiao Yi berada di lantai yang sama dengan pasangan itu.

"Gege, setelah mandi tolong bantu aku menyiapkan beberapa makanan untuk tamu kita nanti."

"Kita bisa membelinya."

Ommo! Bukankah itu Nicky Wu? Apakah berarti wanita tadi adalah Liu Shi Shi?

"Aku sudah membeli beberapa bahan makanan, akan sayang jika tidak diolah."

"Baiklah-baiklah. Biarkan aku mandi dahulu."

Tepat saat Shi Shi membuka kulkas di dapur, bunyi bel pintu kembali terdengar. Kali ini pemilik rumah Nampak lebih santai ketika berjalan mendekati pintu, pikirnya putra semata wayangnya baru saja kembali dari rumah temannya. Dan benar saja, putranya memang kembali tapi ia membawa serta dua orang asing yang membuat Shi Shi kalang kabut.

"Astaga, aku kira kalian akan datang siang ini." Kedua sosok asing itu tersenyum canggung.

"Apakah kami datang terlalu cepat?" Tanya si wanita.

"Ah tidak-tidak, silakan masuk." Usai mempersilakan kedua tamunya masuk dan menutup pintu Shi-Shi beralih melepas apron di tubuhnya. "Bagaimana kalian bisa datang bersama dengan Ziyu?"

"Kami tidak sengaja bertemu di depan." Yuan Shan Shan kembali menjawab, diliriknya pria yang datang bersamanya. "Ah maafkan aku, mungkin kalian tidak terlalu mengenal Jo In Sung. Kami yang akan bermain dengan Ziyu nantinya." Yuan memberi kode pada In Sung untuk menyapa.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya bisa sedikit Bahasa mandarin. Semoga ini tidak menjadi penghalang untuk bermain dengan Ziyu." In Sung berkata terbata dengan beberapa pelafalan yang keliru sehingga membuat tuan rumah dan tamu wanitanya terkekeh maklum.

"Tidak masalah. Oh, kalian bisa duduk sembari menikmati kudapan ini. Aku harus ke dapur untuk sedikit membereskan kekacauan di sana sembari menunggu suamiku selesai mandi."

**Wawancara dengan Yuan Shan Shan dan Jo In Sung.**

_**Kalian bisa mulai dengan memperkenalkan diri kalian..**_

"Halo semuanya. Mungkin banyak diantara kalian yang tidak terlalu mengenalku, aku Yuan Shan Shan." Sapa Yuan Shan Shan dengan Bahasa ibunya.

"Jo In Sung imnida."

Bagaimana perasaan kalian ketika mendapatkan tawaran dari kru Playdate?

"Aku sebenarnya agak dipaksa oleh kru yang menawariku." In Sung tertawa. "Ah tidak-tidak, aku hanya bercanda. Kebetulan aku sedang mendapat proyek sebuah film yang syutingnya dilakukan di Tiongkok kemudian mendapatkan tawaran variety show ini. Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah menerima tawaran variety show apapun sebelumnya, aku akan meminta agensiku untuk menolak. Tapi setelah membaca sedikit proposal yang dibawakan oleh kru, aku sangat tertarik. Terlebih ini bisa menjadi hiburan di sela-sela waktu syuting film baru ku nantinya. Jadi aku senang." Jelas In Sung panjang lebar.

"Uh, bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Aku sangat antusias. Di China belum ada variety show seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku bahkan mengikuti kursus Bahasa Korea untuk ini." Yuan tertawa kecil. "Oh, tapi tetap saja aku merasa kesulitan jika mengatakannya di depan kamera."

_**Kru mengatakan Bahasa Korea mu sudah cukup bagus untuk pemula.**_

"Oh benarkah? Terima kasih. Aku berjanji akan belajar lebih baik lagi ke depannya."

_**Apa yang menjadi perhatian utama kalian pada variety show ini?**_

"Bagaimana menjadi orang tua asuh yang baik?" Gumam Yuan ragu-ragu.

In Sung menghela nafas panjang. "Mendengar pertanyaan itu justru membuatku cemas. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghadapi anak-anak sama sekali sebelumnya." Kru tertawa. "Ya! Jangan menertawakanku."

"Aku akan membantumu." Yuan berkomentar.

Kalian sudah bertemu Ziyu walaupun tidak sengaja, bagaimana Ziyu menurut kalian?

"Ia setampan babanya!" Yuan tertawa kecil. "Ziyu terlihat mudah didekati, ia ramah seperti baba dan mamanya."

"Aku bahkan tidak menyapa Ziyu sama sekali di pertemuan pertama kali kami karena takut salah ucap. Ah, aku mengacaukan hari penting itu." Kru kembali tertawa.

"Ya, kau hanya diam saja kemarin." Yuan ikut menimpali setelah terkikik.

"Maafkan aku."

_**Apakah kalian sudah siap untuk bermain bersama Ziyu?**_

"Ya, tentu saja." Yuan nampak bersemangat.

"Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin."

_**Semoga kalian berhasil! Semangat!**_

**e)(o**

**Episode pertama Variety Show: Playdate mendapatkan sambutan antusias. Rating yang didapatkan juga cukup tinggi.**

**[Foto] **

**[Video]**

**Episode 1 Playdate sudah tayang! Apakah kalian menikmatinya? Nantikan episode berikutnya~**

**#playdate #kimheechul #tanhanggeng #rosey #superjunior**

**#parkchanyeol #byunbaekhyun #yuanshanshan #joinsung #tvn**

[+765] [-7] "Aku sudah menontonnya! Episode pertama sangat lucu melihat cast pria yang gugup. Cepatlah tayang!"

[+776] [-3] "Apa ini? Ku pikir tidak akan terlalu menarik. Untuk apa seseorang yang bukan idol dan aktris mengikuti acara seperti ini?"

[+107] [-1] "Yeoksi, Byun Baekhyun dari Arc memang cantik. Aku mengidolakan eonnie mulai hari ini. Hahaha"

[+879] [-5] "Kim Heechul dan Tan Hanggeng? Daebak! Apakah agensi mereka tidak khawatir jika dua orang itu terlibat skandal?"

[+654] [-2] "Aku tidak sabar melihat episode berikutnya!"

[+234] [-8] "Apa aku salah? Kalian lihat jaksa itu? Ia sungguh sangat tampan. Ku pikir aku baru saja jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ."

Reply. [+542] [-1] "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama! Ternyata ada jaksa setampan itu di Korea Selatan kkk"

Reply. [+897] [-3] "Aku juga! Kau tidak salah!"

Reply. [+124] [-1] "Aku bahkan ingin mengumpulkan fangirl untuk jaksa itu! Ia terlalu tampan untuk dilewatkan. Apakah kalian tertarik untuk ikut fanclub baru ini? Kkkk"

Reply. [+876] [-9] "Aku akan ikut bergabung"

Reply. [+672] [-5] "Aku juga!"

367 more… reply.

145 more… reply.

[+411] [-7] "Jo In Sung ternyata lucu, aku penasaran apa yang akan ia lakukan nantinya~"

**e)(o**

**Kantor Kejaksaan Seoul Timur**

"Wow! Jaksa Park, ku dengar kau bahkan memiliki fanclub sekarang?" Jongin mengangkat ponselnya tinggi-tinggi begitu menyadari kehadiran pria bertubuh kelewat tinggi di ruangan itu.

Jongdae yang tiba bersamaan dengan Chanyeol ikut tertawa. "Jaksa Park sangat popular. Apa kau akan berhenti menjadi jaksa dan memulai karirmu sebagai actor atau idol?"

"Diamlah dan kembali bekerja. Dan kau Jaksa Do, apa yang kau lakukan di ruanganku hanya berdua saja dengan Jongin huh?" Chanyeol menimpali.

"Aku hanya berkunjung sebentar." Jawab Kyungsoo terlalu cepat.

Jongdae tertawa keras. "Tentu saja berkunjung. Mengunjungi mantan kekasih."

"Eiyy, itu tidak mungkin Jongdae-ya. Ku dengar Jongin sedang mendekati admin dari Jaksa Jeon. Oh, apakah itu Jennie? Atau Krystal?" Chanyeol melirik ke arah Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja salah satu dari mereka. Si hitam ini kan menyukai wanita bertubuh tinggi dan kurus seperti model anorexia. Aku keluar sekarang, oh jangan lupa datang ke acara kantor nanti malam untuk merayakan kesuksesan acaramu Jaksa Park." Sinis Kyungsoo lalu keluar dari ruangan.

"Kenapa ia suka sekali marah-marah? Dan kalian berhenti menyebar gossip murahan seperti itu. Aku hanya menggoda gadis-gadis kurus itu tidak ada maksud lain tahu. Sekali lagi ada gossip tentangku, akan ku potong bibir jahat kalian." Ancam Jongin sebal. Jongdae dan Chanyeol tertawa keras.

**e)(o**

**Gangnam**

"Apa ini huh? Kenapa jaksa canggung sepertinya bisa membuat wanita-wanita ini jatuh hati? Menyebalkan sekali!" Pekik Baekhyun usai melempar ponselnya ke lantai. Kakinya bergerak menendang benda apapun di atas ranjangnya.

Sebuah panggilan masuk membuat Baekhyun mengernyit heran. Dengan malas, wanita bertubuh mungil tapi seksi itu bergerak mencari ponselnya sendiri. Mendapati sebuah nomor asing di panggilan itu membuat Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Seingatnya tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui nomor pribadinya.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan namun tidak bersuara. Selama beberapa saat tidak ada suara sampai akhirnya sebuah suara berat terdengar. "Selamat siang, apakah ini benar nomor ponsel Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun masih belum ingin menyahut. "Aku Park Chanyeol dari Kejaksaan Seoul Timur."

"Hng, kenapa menghubungiku?" Baekhyun tentu saja terkejut, sangat terkejut! Tapi ia berhasil menyembunyikannya. "Dan dari mana kau mendapatkan nomor ponselku?"

"Aku mendapatkan nomor ponselmu dari data kasus penyerangan yang lalu."

"Ya! Aku akan menuntutmu karena menyalahgunakan data pelaku ah tidak korban ah tidak-tidak aku tidak selemah itu untuk menjadi korban dan lagi aku juga bukan pelaku karena tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun-"

Chanyeol berdeham sebelum wanita diseberang panggilan mulai berteriak histeris. "Aku berencana mengundangmu untuk hadir di acara kantor kami nanti malam. Kami mengadakan perayaan kecil-kecilan atas kontribusi Playdate memperbaiki nama kantor kami. Tapi jika kau sibuk kau tidak perlu-"

"Aku akan datang!" Baekhyun merutuki bibir tipisnya yang menjawab terlalu cepat. "Kau bisa menjemputku nanti malam di kediamanku."

"Huh? Ah, aku tidak memaksa jika kau tidak bisa datang-"

"Ku bilang aku akan datang dan menyapa. Jam berapa pestanya?"

Chanyeol mengernyit. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini scenario yang ia ciptakan sebelum menelfon gadis menyebalkan itu. Skenario undangan yang diprakarsai oleh Kepala Kantor Kejaksaan bukan Chanyeol tepatnya. "Jam 8."

"Okay, aku akan siap sebelum itu. Kau bisa menjemputku jam setengah 8. Aku tidak suka terlihat terlalu mencolok jika datang terlambat."

"Tunggu, tapi maaf. Menjemputmu?"

"Hum, aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya lewat pesan. Aku sibuk jadi kututup sekarang." Baekhyun memutus sambungan begitu saja.

**e)(o**

"Tuan Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol sedikit terkesiap saat seorang pria paruh baya menyapanya. "Ya."

"Silakan masuk terlebih dahulu, saya akan memberitahu Nona Byun atas kedatangan anda. Mari saya antarkan masuk."

"Terima kasih."

Sepeninggal pria tadi Chanyeol kini menyibukkan diri mengamati ruangan tempatnya duduk. Ruangan itu cukup luas dengan karpet tebal sebagai alas dan beberapa perabot yang terlihat mewah meski hanya dilihat sekilas saja. Dalam diam pria itu sibuk menghitung pajak yang seharusnya dibayarkan oleh pemilik rumah atau mansion mewah ini.

"Tidak eonni, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Eonni tidak perlu ikut." Chanyeol secara refleks menengok ke arah sumber suara perdebatan.

"Tapi ini sudah malam dan kau pasti akan kembali cukup larut nanti."

"Eonni, aku sudah cukup dewasa."

"Tapi tugasku adalah mendampingi dan menjagamu."

Baekhyun mendesis sebal. "Itu tidak perlu. Lagi pula Jaksa Park akan mengantarku pulang nanti." Chanyeol mengerjap mendengar hal itu. "Bukan begitu Jaksa Park?" Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku akan mengantar Nona Byun dan memastikan tidak terjadi apapun selama di acara itu."

"Kau bisa memenggal kepala Jaksa itu jika terdapat luka sekecil apapun ditubuhku eonni. Tenang saja." Chanyeol mengernyit heran, kalua tidak salah hitung sudah empat kali dia menghadapi sikap seenaknya dari wanita bemarga Byun itu.

Minseok menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah, jangan terlalu larut dan jangan menyentuh alkohol sedikitpun. Mengerti?"

"Ish, aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi sekarang." Pamit Chanyeol menengahi.

**.**

**To Be Continue.**

**e)(o**

**[Interaction Corner]**

Adakah yang menunggu? Hehehe

Terima kasih review dan favouritenya shayang-shayang akuh.

Oiya, meskipun ada cast lain untuk varietynya nanti, tapi mereka hanya akan muncul sesekali saja jika dibutuhkan. Maincast di variety tetap Chanbaek dong ya. Jadi jangan terlalu berharap banyak sama cast lain wkwk

Maapkan kalau penulisaannya agak kaku, ku butuh nelajar dari wala lagi setelah vakum cukup lama juga huhu

Btw gimana nih komentar netijen Koriyahnya? Ada yang mau tertarik gabung ke fanclubnya Pak Jaksa Ganteng juga gak?

Spoiler: episode berikutnya banyak di Chanbaek sama si kembar nih. Ku usahakan minimal update seminggu sekali tergantung ide wkwk~

Keberatan untuk meninggalkan jejak untuk motivasi segera up?

Enjoy!

Sincerely,

**Curloey Smurf**


End file.
